


Hug Me

by deephwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deephwi/pseuds/deephwi
Summary: You asked for a hug from Daehwi all of a sudden.





	Hug Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammar and typos. English isn't my mother tongue ;--;

"Yah! Lee Daehwi! Are you still sleeping?! Yah! You've got school today!! Wake up!" I shouted at the front of his door, not caring if I was too loud that his neighbors could hear it. Hell, we were running late, why would I even still care about that.

I've got a key to his place but dang, I forgot it when it was needed the most. Stupid self.

"I'm going to leave if you don't come out in 5 seconds!" I warned him, and started counting down. I won't really leave him but it works, everytime I do it, so I don't see any reason not to repeat it. 

Before I could've reached 2, he came out of his unit looking like a zombie. A cute one. 

The scenery (which is him) got me staring for a second, but I snapped back to reality when I noticed he doesn't have a single of his thing with him.

I reached for the door, before it locked by itself, and hurried inside his place, not bothering to remove my shoes. It was a mess, as always. But, no time for that! 

I found his bag lying on the floor, checked the contents, and it was complete. Except for a homework we're supposed to pass, today. Knew it. I already did one for him, lucky guy to have a friend like me.

I went to where he usually hangs his laundry and snatched a pair of socks which were fortunately dry. He came out in slippers, that dummy! 

I grabbed his sneakers from the shoe rack near the door and went out from his place. 

It's freaking morning, and I'm about to die because of you, Lee Daehwi. Seriously, this guy. 

He was standing with his eyes closed. He was freaking sleeping, oh my God. While standing up.

I just sat on the floor, grabbed his right foot to remove the slippers, and put on his socks and sneakers. I did the left foot, next. I stood up, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him downstairs.

We made a run for it once we've reached the ground level of where he lives. We reached the school with only 5 minutes, left in the clock. We quickly switched to indoor shoes, and ran through the empty hallway. Everyone's probably in their own classrooms, already. We passed through our homeroom teacher who shouted that we should not run in the hallways. 

As much as I love our teacher, I would prefer to run than to be late. No one can mess with my attendance. Except, maybe, Daehwi? I don't know, he's such a baby I need to take care of, everytime. I mean, all the time. He won't even wake up in time, if not for me. But, gosh, going to his place risks my attendance!

We were both completely out of breath when we opened the door of our classroom. Our classmates just gave us a round of applause for barely getting in here before the teacher does. 

We just sat on our seats. We aren't seatmates, but we're both on the last row.

He just dozed off as soon as he got to seat down. Oh, and before I forgot, I took out his homework, and scanned through it for the last time. I made sure that it was his name written on it, and that it was not obvious that I wrote it. 

I softly slapped it onto the back of his head, saying, "Read this, better be safe than get caught."

He held the folder with his left hand, and placed it on top of hid table. He looked at me, and mouthed a silent 'thank you.', and a smile that made me want to pinch his cheeks. Cute. 

I just nodded, and went back to my seat. Then, the teacher (who gave us the homework) came, and as expected, she called him to answer a question related to what we submitted. I was so thankful he was a fast learner and quick at understanding, and didn't screw it up. 

Lunch break came and I just wanted to sleep. I stayed up until midnight to finish that homework, and trying to start a new fictional work. I'm not really an all-nighter. I don't like staying up late. And, a lot of things has been bothering my mind, lately.

But, seems like I can't sleep since he's nagging me to go eat with him. And so, I did. He was too noisy, I couldn't take it. 

We sat on a two-seater table since the tables for groupings are already full, and we don't have anyone else to eat with.

I was just staring onto my my food, when he suddenly snapped his fingers right infront of my face. 

"What? Did you say something?" I asked him, still spacing out.

"Nothing. I just noticed you were not eating, you're just out of this world. Where have you been?" He replied, as if I went somewhere far and was gone for a while.

"I don't know. I'm just out of my mind, right now. I slept late, and I don't have an inspiration to write. No matter how hard I try to write, nothing works out? I also feel like I forgo-- Oh shoot. I'm dead. I really did forget something. Gotta go, Daehwi. See you later, sorry!" I said to him, as I stood up and left the table. He just looked at me with disbelief while I spoke. I was supposed to help the transferee! God, why did I forget that. I'm so dead if he tattles about me! 

I looked at my watch as I hurry over to his classroom. Goodness, I've wasted around 10 minutes. Is he still here? 

I slid the door open, panting, and saw him, sitting quietly on his seat. Did he even try making friends? Duh, if he did, I don't really have to accompany him. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I dislike or hate him but, it's bothersome. He's not even from my class. It'd be better if he was in the same class so, I could try getting him close with Daehwi. But unfortunately, he's a year younger than me. Ugh.

I sighed. He just stared at me, while I was walking towards his seat. Still, I should apologize. 

"Hi. Sorry for being late. I was really out of my mind, right now. I'm really sorry." I apologized to him. 

"It's not a big deal. But, can you eat lunch with me?" He asked, out of the blue.

I just chuckled. I was kind of surprised. Because, he always eats lunch alone. Or was it because he is still new, here? 

"Sure." I just smiled. Aww, he brought a small bag (or pouch? Or whatever you call that) with him, I'm guessing that's his lunch. 

We walked towards the open area where there were also students taking their lunch. We just sat on a table under the shade of a tree. It's like a garden, but it's not. 

He unpacked, and he looked happy eating. He looked like a kid, aww. I was just staring at him, until he noticed. 

"Do you want some, too?" He asked. I just shook my head. I'm not really hungry.  
We talked about a few things. Maybe, being slightly distracted did something good? I usually don't talk with him, I just nod or shake my head, or look at him, then he'll just change the topic. He's very talkative. Why waste energy, speaking to someone who isn't speaking to you, though? 

But, we actually had an actual conversation, this time. He's a pretty interesting kid. He eats 5 meals a day, wow. And, he finished all of his food. If I shared with him, I think he won't even get full? Or is he always hungry? This kid is weird.

He even called me "noona", all of a sudden! I mean, he could just call me senior, but oh well, I liked hearing "noona", anyway. Daehwi is the same age as me, so I don't get to hear "noona". 

"But, noona, why are you so spaced out, today?" He asked me, after I almost bumped to someone because I was thinking, once again.

"I slept late, last night. I couldn't find an inspiration to write. Nothing comes out when I try to write." I sighed, feeling upset to myself, again. I wanted to start a new one, after I just finished last one I did. 

"Then, can't you make me as your inspiration?" Seonho joked, after I got a little serious.

"Nah, I don't know you well to write anything about you. So, why would I?" I replied. 

He suddenly took a big step and stopped infront of me, so I bumped into him. Slow reflexes. 

"Then, let's get to know each other in the future." Seonho said, and gave me one last smile before running to his classroom. 

"Yah! You ditched me for that kid?" Daehwi popped up with that cute pouty face of his. Aww, you're the real kid, Daehwi.

I ruffled his hair, and linked our arms together. I told him about Seonho while we were going back to our classroom.

After lunch is a 2-hour free time, since a lot of the teachers are out for some reason, and I think I've been talking about Seonho a lot? Daehwi's listening but I know he's not really interested. I ran away from him for Seonho, after all.

“You like him, that much?” Daehwi remarked, sarcastically. “You’ve been talking about him, for like an hour or so, are you even aware of that?” He continued as he rolled his eyes.

"Mhm. I think I found my inspiration for a new main character." I said, jokingly while acting like I was half-daydreaming. 

Daehwi's jaw just dropped, wide open. 

"You're serious? What in the world.." He sighed in disbelief. I just made ugly faces infront of him. 

"Shut up, Lee Daehwi. I never said I like him, or what. I don't, okay?" I cleared, and he just had this poker face on his face. This kid, really. 

"Eyy." He just made meme-like faces before going back to his seat, because a teacher came in for the next class.

Dismissal came, and Daehwi and I stayed for a while, because I'm particularly slow at fixing my things, this time. I don't really know, I just feel like not going home, immediately. We just looked out through the window to the open field where students play different sports or games.

"Don't you have practice, today?" I asked him. He's part of the dance club, and usually, he would go straight there. I had to wait for him. Not really 'had to' but, more of 'wanted to'? I just feel like waiting for him. I even watch their practices some times.

Daehwi dances prettily. Delicately. He has good expressions, too. He's a great dancer, no kidding. He likes performing on stage, too. He enjoys being onstage, so much that he practices everytime he can. That's why it was kind of weird why he hasn't gone there, yet.

"Skipping." 

"Well, you're the best dancer, anyway. Why bother practicing." I said, full of sarcasm. 

"Oh, sure, praise me more." 

I was about to sarcastically praise him more, but someone cut me off.

"Noona!" Seonho called, from the outside of our classroom, near the door.

I looked confused, of course. I never told him to go here, or what. I turned to Daehwi who just had a ‘wyd here’ look in his face. I just shook my head. Daehwi and Seonho would really get along, if this Daehwi just stop being bitter I dropped him for Seonho.

“I’m going.” Daehwi said, grabbing his bag, and my bag. 

“Yah! Where are you taking my bag?” I said, dragging the back of his collar before he could go out of my reach. “We’re going home, at the same time. Don’t even speak, child.” I said when he was about to open his mouth and protest. He just pouted. How does this guy even not know when not to be so cute? He’s literally cute in everything he does.

I turned to Seonho and asked what brings him here.

“There’s this ice cream shop I want to go but, I have nobody to go with. So.. Can you go with me?” Seonho asked with a little shyness in his voice. 

"I'll have to drag him with me, though." I said, pointing to Daehwi. Seonho just agreed with no problem, but Daehwi was clearly the opposite. I had to tell him I'm going to pay for him just to shut him up. My money... sigh.

We just ate ice cream and talked about a few things. I managed to force Daehwi to join in our conversation, and I can see the two of them slowly getting along with each other. 

Days continued where the three of us would hang out with each other. Daehwi finally got along with Seonho. Now, I just need them to shut up at times, because they can be very noisy and extra. I just want to staple their mouths so, I can walk in peace. 

I've been spacing out more often, these days. I mean, the two pretty much talk to themselves, so I frequently have times where I don't have to listen to them, and that's when I begin to daydream. I still haven't written anything. I wanted to write for an online contest, but seems like I won't be able to make it by the deadline. 

 

"You're spacing out, again." Daehwi said, standing infront of me. Damn reflexes be so slow, I bumped into Daehwi. Again. How many times have I been hitting my head to his chest because I'm freaking walking with my head hanging low? 

I sighed. "Sorry.. Where's Seonho?" I asked, when I realized he wasn't with us.

"Stupid. We've already passed the road he takes when going home. You didn't even notice him leaving? Just how deep are you thinking and what are you even thinking about?" Daehwi said. I just stared at him for a while, and I noticed how pretty his eyes look like, even though only one eye has a double eyelid while the other is a monolid. Why am I even thinking about that at this time. I must have gone crazy?

"Yah. Can you hug me?" I asked, without much thinking. 

Daehwi sighed. I just stared blankly. "You're hopeless. Come here." He said, but instead, he was the one who came, and hugged me. 

It was after a few seconds that I realized, what the hell are we doing. Why are we hugging in an open street. Why am I blushing. Why do I feel butterflies in my stomach. Why am I like this. Why can I feel my face heating up. Gosh, I can barely keep my face from smiling. Thank every bit of my luck that he cannot see me.

"Just how long do I have to hug you?" He said, when I was too busy with my thoughts that I didn't even utter a single word. I broke away from the hug, and I wished he won't notice that I'm blushing. 

But he did. I’m backing on my words about luck. What luck do I have to be experiencing this. I'm dying.

"Are you sick, what's wrong with you? You're too red?" He said, lifting his hand to check on my forehead, but I caught a hold of his hand before he could. 

"I'm fine. Stop over acting." I softly said, as I put his hand down. But, before I can release his hand, he began dragging me to.. Uh, I don't know? Where are we going? I can't even ask him because I'm so puzzled? He's holding my hand! We've been linking arms, but never held hands. This is a first, and it makes me crazy. Don't tell me I like this guy? What in the world am I thinking? No no no, I don't! 

"You're crazy." I heard from him. He must have seen me shaking my head because of what I'm thinking.

"Mhm, for you." I blurted without much thought. I was surprised but, I tried covering it up with a playful wink, and a fake laugh. 

"You're really crazy, you know. What happened to my best friend? Who on Earth are you?" 

I ignored his questions, and looked around. We're in a park, right now. I feel like playing. Oh, and there's a cotton candy stand! 

"I'll buy one for you. Sit there." He said. I just nodded, and started walking, but I turned around. 

"Daehwi-yah! Make it two!" I said, smiling like a kid. It feels like we've switched roles. I've always been the one taking care of him. But, now, he’s the one doing my role. Am I finally free from babysitting him? I freaking hope so.

I just watched a few kids blow bubbles and playing with them while the bubbles are still floating in the air. Aww. Cute. 

I turned to look at Daehwi's area, and I found him walking back to me, and these bubbles, looking like computer graphics framing Daehwi’s walking figure, made it even more magical. It was like a scene from a movie. I can't even believe my eyes. I've really gone crazy. 

"I've found my main character." I said as I stared at Daehwi standing infront of me. I like him. I always did. Took me too long to realize! Stupid self, gosh.

"Oh, really? What is he like?" Daehwi asked after giving me the two cotton candies I wanted. 

"Secret." I said, and chuckled to myself. 

It's you, dummy.

\---  
"You know, I've been wondering.. Does Seonho like you?" Daehwi sat on the empty seat infront of my desk, and randomly let out his thoughts.

I scoffed. "Nah, he just doesn't have any other friends." I said, packing my stuff up. 

I've been writing these days, with Daehwi as my main character. He doesn't know, though. And, it's only a few days left until the deadline. I need to finish it. I'm so hyped, recently. I know I can do this. 

I've also asked a lot of hugs from Daehwi, recently. And, to make it not obvious, I forced Seonho to hug Daehwi at times, too. Seonho likes acting like a clingy girlfriend, anyway. Daehwi even kissed him on his cheek, one time. If I didn't know Seonho likes his senior, Minhyun (who happened to be a friend of mine, and the reason Seonho befriended me), I would think Seonho likes Daehwi or vice versa. I don't know about Daehwi, though.

He says he has no interest and that he doesn't really like someone as of now, but if someone confesses to him, he might try considering it. Dating, I mean.

"You two look good together, though." He remarked, in which I returned with a glare. 

"We look better together, though." I responded, jokingly but in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I agree on that." My heart soared because of that but, of course, I had to keep calm, despite of my mind going crazy due to his words.

"You're not supposed to agree on that! I wanted to continue being narcissistic, telling you, you've fallen for me." I ranted, even if the reality's the other way around. He just laughed at me, and a few seconds after, Seonho came.

"I heard that. Not bad, noona." Seonho whispered, while we were walking out, and Daehwi's busy with his phone. I just elbowed the side of his stomach. This kid seriously needs to keep his mouth shut, at times. 

\-----

I finished the short story I'm entering with in a contest, and so does my motivation. I lost all motivation to write, to go to school, and to see Daehwi. 

A classmate posted on a social media site, a photo of Daehwi with a girl who is not from our class. The post says, "ㅋㅋㅋ As expected from Daehwi's good looks." 

Everything went blank. I felt frustrated. Did that girl confess to Daehwi? Or did Daehwi confess? Are they dating, now? What’s happening for real? Why hasn't Daehwi told me about this? We've always told each other, whether good or bad news, as early as possible. Why not in this case? 

I was just sulking on my bed, overthinking everything about this whole Daehwi situation. I'm crazy, I should support him if ever he finally has a lovelife. Stupid self. Be what a best friend should be, girl. You don't even have a right to be jealous. 

I woke up the next morning a bit late, that I did not have time to spare to go to Daehwi's place. Not like I was in the mood to do so, too. 

I went to class. And, people actually got surprised I came by myself at a relatively earlier time than the usual time we get here. But, they didn't really care enough to ask why. I just sat on my seat, placed my head on top of the desk. I'm sleepy. I haven't really been able to sleep at all. 

Our teacher came a little while, so my seatmate woke me up. I glanced at Daehwi's chair. He was not here, yet. Where the hell is he? Don't tell me he's still sleeping? 

I took out my phone and started typing "Where on Earth are you, Lee Daehwi. Wake up. You're 10 minutes late." 

But before I could send it, the guy I'm supposed to text opened the door nearest to me. He greeted, and apologized to the teacher. I just stared at him. He did, too. But, I looked away, and I didn't know if he had any reactions to that before he sat down.

Lunch break came, and I just placed my head on top of my table, again. No appetite.

I heard a knock on my table, and I have no choice to turn because I know it's Daehwi.

But I was surprised his face was right infront of mine, like inches away from each other. Was he kneeling on the floor? 

I just stared into his eyes, waiting for him to say something.

"Um. Lunch?" He offered in a tone in which it seems like we never ate lunch together, even once.

"Go with Seonho." I said, noticing what a coincidence it was that we were the only ones left inside the room. 

I heard him sigh, and stand up. I thought he was leaving but, I flinched when I felt a pair of thin arms wrap around my waist. He was hugging me from the back, although there's a part of the chair in between of our bodies. He know something's wrong with me. But, he doesn't know what it is. After a minute or so, he broke away from the hug, and patted my head. Then, he left. I felt my insides turn up, with a tinge of bitterness. Why did he hug me? Doesn't he have that girl? Why are you making me like this? Why am I even thinking you'll like me back? 

Dismissal came, and I did not bother waiting for Daehwi nor Seonho. I escaped from the classroom, and went on my own. I don't want to go home, though. 

But, there was only one place I could think of to go to. Ugh. I'm really hopeless. 

I texted him if we could meet at the place where he took me when I was frequently spacing out. That was when I realized I liked him. That I always liked a guy named Lee Daehwi, who is in the same class with me, who is like a baby I needed to take care of, and who is a friend I am closest with.

I was already there when I texted him. I didn't mind waiting. It was for him, anyway.

But he wasn't replying. I grew anxious minute by minute. It shouldn't take him long to get here, right? Should I call him?

I felt my phone vibrate and checked to see if he replied. He was calling, instead. I answered the call.

“Turn around.” Daehwi said on the other side of the call.

I nervously stood up from the swing I was sitting on and turned around to see the face of the man I like, the difference of his eyelids which I adored so much, that hairstyle that covered his forehead. That not-so-tall figure but also not too short. It was as if I didn’t see his face hours ago, but I’ve missed looking at him. 

Tears formed and were on the verge of falling down. I was starting to get scared.

"I like.. hugs." I blurted out, and he thought it was the usual signal that I needed a hug right now.

He took steps to get near and hugged me. The tears streamed down my face as he got near.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be hug. I was supposed to say, "you". I was supposed to tell him everything I've always wanted to. I was supposed to ask him out. I was supposed to risk it, even if you might have someone else. I was supposed to confess I like him, that I've liked you ever since the first time I hugged you. No, I've liked him even before than that. 

But I couldn't. I was so scared of losing him. I was so scared of rejection. I was so scared of him hating me. I was so scared of ruining our friendship. I couldn't even ask you about the girl.

"I like hugs." I repeated as I hugged him back.

I couldn't bring myself to tell it, after all I've planned, last night.

I was a coward. 

And this coward just cried so hard while endulging the warmth of his embrace, and the safety his touch makes me feel. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know why I began crying. He just hugged me. So did I.

"Do you like.. hugs?" I whispered, hoping he'd hear it. 

It was supposed to be "me".

But, yeah, I'm so stupid.

I just couldn't bring myself to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! 
> 
> (I want to make a part 2 even though this is so crappy lol but idk what to write, yet ;--;)


End file.
